Are we really through?
by jlhx
Summary: Gabi and Troy broke up in their last year of highschool. What happens 11 years later when Troy has his wedding at the hotel Gabi works in as a singer. Why does Gabi have twins?Major: Troyella Minor: Chaylor, Rylsi, Zekepay, JasonOC
1. My Life, Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see on High School Musical but I do own a few people like Carlos Montez, Bobby Montez, Melody Harper, and if I make up any more characters along the way, I'll tell you. So please read and tell me you hopefull like it...try not to flame me.

A/N: _thoughts in italics_.

* * *

"Dude, I'm so syked to be in middle school. New teachers, a new surrounding. Everything's so new!" exclaimed an overly exited Carlos Montez. 

"You say that every year…I get the point!" replied Bobby Montez, his twin brother.

"No way! I didn't say middle school last year." Carlos challenged.

"Whatever…" Bobby trailed off walking toward his new locker.

Bobby and Carlos were pretty similar. They had brown wavy hair, loved basketball and liked to sing. The only difference was Bobby was born with ocean blue eyes while Carlos was born with chocolate brown.

"So, we're gonna be the stars again…right?" asked Bobby.

"I guess we could go for the basketball team, but I really wanna focus on my school work and such…" Carlos told Bobby sounding really smart.

"Geek" muttered Bobby "But I was thinking about telling them we stay at Worthington hotel. I mean, mom does sing there and not to mention it's like one of the best and biggest hotels in New Mexico."

Carlos rolled his eyes as he walked into his new homeroom with Bobby thinking _East Central Middle School is sooo gonna be dominated by the Montez Twinz. _

Over at East High, After Gabriella Montez dropped off her two boys, she headed over to Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" greetedGabriella.

"Hey Gabs" Taylor replied.

"We're great…Ms.Montez." joked Kelsi.

"Haha…come on, let's get going." Said Gabriella as she walked though the familiar halls of East High.

It was amazing that they stayed together and kept in contact. Troy and Chad were the only ones who they didn't keep in touch with.

But Zeke and Jason would see them during basketball games.

They got to the staff room and were greeted with several 'heys' and how you doings'.

The three former East High students smiled as they parted of into their classrooms. Gabriella was a math teacher while Taylor taught Chemistry. Kelsi was more of a substitute teacher but helped out a lot in the drama department.

The East High Wildcats were going to have a good year no doubt.

**hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm**

Over in LA, California…

"Hey Troy, Ready to go man?" asked Chad, his so called loyal best friend.

"Sure, let's go before Coach gets mad." Troy shuttered at the thought.

They walked through the locker room filled with various player of the Lakers team.

Troy sat on the bench while Chad went to get his shoes out of his locker.

"I can't believe I'm tying the knot with Mel." Troy said out of the blue.

"You know Troy, I know you know that I know what you're thinking and I just have one thing to say. You have it bad and you know who I'm talking about." Chad told him.

Troy knew Chad was right. He was getting married in three month and all he could think about was his ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez.

"You're one to talk." Muttered Troy under his breath as Chad shot him a death glare. Troy smiled back.

"Come on Captain…Let's play some ball." Shouted Nick, a team player.

The Lakers started their warm-ups with a few lay-ups, followed by a few laps around the court. By then, the Coach came in and had them do some free throws, tree-pointers, lay-ups, slam dunks and jump shots. In the end, they played a game.

It was a typical Lakers practice.

"You know what I find funny?" asked Chad as he and Troy drove back to their house. They really were inseparable.

"What? Please enlighten me with your humor." Sighed Troy.

"Wow, big words! Anyways, imagine this. Melody walks down the isle. The dude goes do you Mel take Troy to be you man husband dude. Blah, blah, blah…Then do you Troy take Mel to be your lady. You go I…I…I…" laughed Chad as he was over the head by Troy.

"Shut-up man!" growled Troy.

When they got home, they saw the one and only Melody Harper sitting on the couch. She ran up and hugged Troy and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey hun…" Melody said perkily.

"Hey Mel, need something?" asked Troy a bit confused.

"Well, we were gonna plan the wedding remember. I mean, we just know the date. May 16th, 2019." Stated Melody as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Troy was still confused but went along "okay, so where's it gonna be at?"

Melody smile at her husband to be and replied "A cute hotel I found online in New Mexico. It's amazing and they have a really good singer.I thought since you came from New Mexico you could invite all your old friends and they can come to the wedding and ya."

Troy nodded "Uh huh, ok" he thought for a second "So we're gonna have our wedding there cause of a random good singer…who might not actually be good?"

Melody gasped "She is good and she just happens to be a close friend of mine I met during college."

"Fine." Troy said giving up know he couldn't win.

"Can I at least know her name?" asked Troy.

"No, everything is gonna be a surprise. The singer, the scenery, the theme…everything!" Melody told him.

"Until then, I have to go…see you boys later." She shouted as her walked out the door.

She pulled out her cell and called the hotel singer, Gabriella Montez.

* * *

There's my first chapter of my first HSM story…please review it cause then I will be very happy and I get happy when I'm happy. I love Troyella!  



	2. You Are Going To Sing For

Ok, my 2nd chapter…

Disclaimer: Me no own hsm and McDonalds!...

* * *

Gabriella picked up her cell phone as it rang again.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella through the phone for the caller was unknown.

"Gabi, it's Mel." Replied a happy Melody just ready to burst because of the news coming up.

"Ohhh, hey Mel, How you doing?" replied Gabriella

"So glad you asked. Ok, I'll tell you the whole story. I met a guy a while after I left Brown. I won't say who cause, well, it's a surprise. Anyways I was thinking that I could have my wedding at Worthington Hotel with you singing. So…how bout' it?" Melody told Gabriella.

"I don't mind, but did you ask the manager yet, because I don't exactly own the hotel." Gabriella said.

"Ya, I did. Me and my fiancé are coming over in two days. My agent told me and I just got the tickets." Melody exclaimed excitedly.

"My fiancé and I but I'll see you in 2 days." smiled Gabriella over the phone.

Both girls said good-bye and hung-up.

"Hey mom, pizzas here!" exclaimed the boys in unison.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to her boys who were already digging into the pizza. She grabbed herself a slice and ate it.

**hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm**

Melody and Troy had just finished packing. They headed to the airport and checked their bags in. Troy sighed as he walked through gate 15 into the first class section so not a lot of people would see him.

As the couple sat down, they heard the stewardess speak through the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome aboard America West Airlines. We will be traveling to Albuquerque, New Mexico in a matter of minutes. Please fasten your seat belt and guide your attention to the safety video in the screen in front of you. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

**---2 hours later---**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached out destination, Albuquerque, New Mexico. The time is 12:02 in the after-noon and the weather is clear. Thank you for joining us on America West Airlines and have a nice day."

When they got out of the airport, it was lunch time. They decided to get lunch before heading over to the hotel.

Troy rented a car still in hope that they weren't going to mobbed by a paparazzi group.

Melody suggested they go to McDonalds. Troy got a large double cheese burger while Melody got a happy meal. She as well took a cheese burger. She also got a toy which happens to be a Tory Bolton action figure. Melody pressed the button and the toy said "Get'cha Head In The Game!"

Lunch was over so they headed over to the hotel. The manager, (A/N: with a P…:P) gave them their suite before they started the grand tour and planning the decorations.

Both Troy and Melody got settled in before meeting in the lobby.

When they got downstairs, first showed them the grand hall where the wedding was going to be held at. "This is the grand hall."

Melody smiled up at Troy and said "Okay, I think that the colors are going to be silver, white and black. Decorations and guest must be in that color. I'll be in white though and you can have a normal tux."

Troy frowned "But I like red."

Melody as well started to frown "Well, how about our singer wear red and her stage decorations can be red too."

Troy sighed but muttered "Fine."

Troy thought 'she might not even look good in red.'

For the past hour, and Melody had been making decoration ideas. They already finished the flowers, bridesmaid, grooms-men, maid of honor and best man so they decided to continue the tour for now.

They passed by the pool, the game room, restaurant, basketball court at which Troy smiled at as Melody rolled her eyes, the karaoke room, as well as a few others before returning to the lobby.

They had also met a few people along the way and thank god they did ask for an autograph. There was Taha the bell boy, Warren Worthington, Mr. Worthington's son, and Kitty the candy counter girl.

All of a sudden, Bobby and Carlos burst through the entrance running while passing a basketball back and forth. That got all of the hotel's attention.

"BOYS!" shouted Gabriella Montez from outside.

groaned "Oh yes, meet the two troublemakers of the hotel, Bobby and Carlos."

"But I promise they will be no where near you wedding." continued .

"BOYS, UPSTAIRS, NOW!" Gabriella shouted as she walked through the door.

"Come on mom, five minutes…please." Bobby pleased giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Gabriella smiled "Your five minutes take forever now go."

Bobby and Carlos got into the elevator as it was about to leave as Gabriella apologized to …again.

"Sorry ." Gabriella said sweetly as she also got into the elevator.

sighed as Melody and Troy took sometime looking at the two twins that just ran by.

"Who was that?" asked Melody.

"Bobby and Carlos…"replied questionly.A/N: is that a word?

"No, their mother, she looked familiar." Melody replied.

"Well that was-" but before could finish, Gabriella came downstairs with the two boys behind her. Bobby holding a basketball and was about to head out to the court.

"Hold it right there. Homework done?" asked Gabriella.

"Ya…I even double checked both mine and Bobby's." replied Carlos as he urged to get outside.

Gabriella sighed "One hour."

And with that, the boys rushed outside to the basketball court.

Gabriella walked a side and strolled on over to her and Troy and Melody waited.

"So , who did you want me to meet?" asked Gabriella.

"yes, you see, this couple is about to get married and has requested you to sing for them on their wedding. Now I won't take no for an answer…or…or…or you're fired. But I really don't want to fire you. Cause you're good…ok?" said sternly.

"Ok, well, I kinda promised a friend but that's in a few weeks…but who's the couple?"

grinned as he walked over to the smiling couple "Gabi, come over hear because you are going to sing for Melody Christina Harper and Troy Alexander Bolton."

* * *

Kitty the candy countergirl is like Shadowcat from X-men but no powers. Same with Warren Worthington.

Find out Gabi's reaction next chapter!...please R&R


	3. The List of the Past

3rd chapter is here…

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM :(

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gabi?" asked Troy.

"Troy?" returned Gabriella.

"Gabi!" Melody giggled.

"Mel?" Gabriella asked.

"I think this whole name thing should stop…now!" said Mr.Poseby as his index finger pointed towards the floor.

"Like ya, meet my fiancé, the famous LA Lakers super-star, MVP for the past two years and TOTAL HOTTIE, number 14, Troy Bolton!" exclaimed Melody as if she didn't hear Mr.Poseby.

Gabriella gave a forced smile. She was about to see the love of her life and the father of her two sons get married to one of her best friends.

"So, now that you're here, let's talk songs." Melody excitedly said.

"Okay…I just need your first slow dance song as husband and wife and any request." The hotel singer stated.

Melody reached into her purse and took out a list.

"Here." Smiled Melody.

"We had a list?" asked Troy as his right eyebrow raised up.

"Uh huh…" Melody trailed off as she followed Mr.Poseby and Gabriella into the ballroom.

Troy followed.

Gabriella scanned through the list.

'Start of Something New' as their first dance song as husband and wife.

'Breaking Free' as a personal karaoke request.

'What I've Been Looking For'… little request.

She sighed as she thought of her high school days with Troy.

"Nope, none at all, do you agree with the songs Troy?" Gabriella asked as she handed him the list hoping that he could change a few of them…or all of them.

Troy took the list and read it to himself.

"Of course he does." Melody answered for him.

Apparently, Gabriella thought, Melody is ruler of this relationship.

Troy on the other hand, frowned at the songs. They were the songs he and Gabi sang back in high school. The first three songs to be exact. He didn't know is he could sing Breaking Free with another girl aside from Gabriella. What was he gonna do?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Pretty short but I'm thinking on how to fill in the blanks…update will be soon…hopefull but your reviews do help…;)

Btw, Sorry its kinda short but i just got to school and since we moved to a new campus, we got no lockers yet and its all rly sucky! and we got a lot of hw and its not rly fun! not to mention most of my friends left last yr and according to one of my other friends, we only have 5 and a half girls in our class instead of 10. cause we count so ppl as half girls...i kno...were soo mean! and so its been rly sucky!


	4. A Practice and A Movie

**Chapter 4**

Walking down the hallway, Troy sighed thinking on how to tell Melody that the songs have to be changed.

He closed his eyes, bumping into Gabriella on the way. He smiled hoping that Gabriella would talk to him.

"Hey Gabi." Troy smiled.

Gabriella gave out a small smile and said quietly "Hey Troy."

"So, how are you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella started "I've been-"

"Troy, come on, we have to practice for the karaoke." Melody interrupted.

Giving an apologic smile as he walked off with his fiancé.

Gabriella sighed as she thought how difficult her life was.

**-With Troy & Melody-**

"We're breaking free…" Troy sang with no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"Urgh Troy! ...You really need to learn how to sing. How about we go get someone to help you." Melody said, in part frustration.

Troy shrugged as he sat down on the couch taking out his water bottle and drinking some of it. He looked over at Melody who was checking her phone book for anyone who lived in New Mexico who was actual decent singer.

"Let's see…" Melody said out loud, "New York, Arizona, California, Montana, Mississippi, damn it Troy, why do you suck so much at singing yet manage to look so hot?" The blonde fiancé groaned.

"Bobby, cut it out before I tell mom!" Carlos shouted down the hall at his brother.

"Come on Car, you know I was just joking around." Bobby complained, he always got in trouble by his mother. Gabriella always preferred Carlos because he was more like her in High school. Bobby took more of Troy's personality.

Troy walked out of the suite and saw Carlos chasing Bobby who had a basketball in one hand and in the other, a ten dollar bill.

He chuckled as he went down to the lobby. He went over to the candy counter and was greeted by a perky brunet "Like hi, what can I like, get you?"

"I'll have a packet of M&Ms." Troy smiled back.

Kitty grinned "Milk chocolate, peanuts or mini's?"

"Milk chocolate is fine." Troy said.

"Alrighty, like here you go…" Kitty giggled, "that'll be $2.45"

Troy gave her a five dollar bill and Kitty gave him a change of $2.55.

Melody walked down to the lobby trying to find Troy. She saw him sitting in a chair talking to Warren about basketball…typical guy.

Walking over to him, she asked "Ready to meet your new music teacher?"

Warren laughed out of pity for the MVP superstar.

"I'll see you later." Warren bid as he left.

Troy followed Melody to the 27th floor where Gabriella stayed.

Melody knocked on the door waiting for Gabriella to answer the door.

Walking to the door, Gabriella reached for the door handle, twisting it open.

"Hey, thanks for helping." Melody said pushing her way inside, Troy in tow.

"It's okay but what am I helping you with?" Gabriella asked.

"Well... Troy needs singing lessons." Melody said hopefully.

"Really?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yea, he's not exactly the best... Not like you and me anyways." Melody smirked.

"Okay... Whatever you say Mel." Gabriella said.

Troy stayed quiet the whole conversation. He would do anything to get Melody off his back.

"Alright, I expect a really big improvement when I get back from my shopping spree." Melody sighed hoping Gabriella could make Troy a master at singing.

Melody left the room leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Ok Bolton, why aren't you singing properly?" Gabriella asked, "You and I both know you can sing breaking free just fine." the beautiful brunet continued.

"That's not true!" Troy denied.

Gabriella stared at him, cocking her eyebrow upwards. "I'm sure."

Troy looked away asking "Aren't you suppose to be helping me sing instead of making fun of me?"

Gabriella signed, "Fine, start already!"

"WOW! Aren't you nice?" Troy said with as much sarcasm he could muster. "But fine."

"We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven" Troy sang in perfect harmony

"That we can't reach If we're trying  
So we're breaking free" Gabriella matched Troy's voice.

"You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are" Troy sang keeping his tune.

"Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts" continued Gabriella

"But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe…" Their voices blended together like sugar dissolving in coffee.

Gabriella stopped him before he could continue.

"So tell me, why do you need my help again?" Gabriella smiled sweetly...the good kind, as she sat down on the couch.

Troy paused for a while thinking of an excuse… "Because I was getting a little rough around the edges…ya…" taking a seat next to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom." The boys shouted as they walked through the door. Carlos and Bobby ran into their room to put their basketball away. Bobby came out again and watched TV, The Omen was playing.

"Hey Carlos, come quick, they're playing The Omen!" Bobby screamed to his brother.

Carlos came running out of the room, smiling like an idiot while Gabriella and Troy watched them.

"No way boys, Bobby, must I remind you the last time Carlos watched a horror movie?" asked the boys mother.

Troy smiled and wondered how Gabriella became such a good mother; she was always acting like a 12-year-old kid back in high school.

"Mom…" Bobby groaned, he smiled, "and I bet Troy Bolton wants to see The Omen."

"You know what Gabi; a movie does seem pretty good right about now." Troy said grinning showing his perfectly straight teeth.

"I'm sure it does Troy, but unless you want to put Carlos to bed tonight, I suggest you shut-up." Gabriella restored.

Troy sunk back in his seat a little as the boys let out a small laugh. Troy turned to glare at them and right just then he heard the voice of Gabriella.

"Troy!"…he shuttered at the thought of an angry Gabriella, even if she was really cute, and thought about other stuff like basketball.

In the end, they turned off the lights and decided to watch The Omen and if Carlos got scared, Troy would take the responsibility, even if it meant going to the end of the world to make sure the Omen wasn't alive to haunt and kill him.

The four sat on the couch snuggling next to each other, Troy at one end of the couch, Gabriella hiding her face constantly into his chest, Carlos going under his baby blue blanket and occasionally hiding behind his mother, except for Bobby who sat at the other end mouth agape.

Half-way through the movie, Melody walked in to the suite and turned on the lights, Gabriella, Bobby and Carlos started to scream then Melody screamed right after. Troy just sat there laughing his head off.

Melody glared at Troy and cleared her throat before asking "So, Gabi…any progress?"

Gabriella contained her posture and nodded a yes. Troy stood up and walked over to Melody bidding the after three a good night.

The engaged couple walked out of the hotel room and headed up to their own suite.

"Alright boys, it's 9 o'clock and time for a late night dinner, let's go." Gabriella said.

The Montez family headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant and had some food. Gabriella had spaghetti, Bobby had steak and Carlos had ribs.

Troy and Melody on the other hand, went to a new restaurant downtown called the Eastern & Oriental Restaurant.

After dinner, it was time for bed, Everyone got snuggled in their beds and smiled off to sleep. Everyone except Carlos…

**There's Chapter 4…Please R&R**

**Next Chapter...Other couples arrive (Chaylor, Zepay, Jelsi, RyanOC) **


	5. Carlos Can't Sleep

**Disclaimer: Do not own HSM.**

**A/N: Just a heads up, this story will be starting again but moving very slowly, mainly because I don't know what to do next. Not to mention school starts next week. 2****nd**** semester of college at age 16. My life is hectic! If you're willing to help me write this story, review and tell me. Cause I really think I need the help.  
**

* * *

His eyes blinked left and right and he hid under his blanket. The rain was pouring outside, lightning was seen and thunder was heard. He peered from under his blanket as his brother slept soundly. Slowly, he got up and headed to the door. He gradually opened the door, and silently moved across the hall. There lay his mother, also sound asleep.

Walking to her side, he guiltily shook his mother awake, "Mom, wake up. I'm scared" he cried as tears gathered in his eyes.

Boom! – Another crack on thunder echoed through the suite. Gabriella gingerly peeked her eyes open to a sight she had seen many years ago. Carlos, dried tears along his cheek, cracked lips, hair in chaos, and eyes, wide as can be.

The mother of two sighed as she awoken from her sleep. Arms open, she walked towards the scared 12-year-old. Thinking back, she wondered if she should wake Troy up for this cause. It was after all his fault for deciding to watch the movie.

Voting against it, she headed over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping it would calm the boy down. Carlos silently whimpered as he followed his mother. As minutes passed, Carlos laid side-by-side to Gabriella.

'It'll be okay, It'll be okay, It'll be okay' the thought ran though Carlos' head. But as the night continued, Carlos didn't sleep, not even for a second.

**hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm**

The next morning, two members from the family of three awoke to the bright sun. One, was just about to get some sleep. The rain from last night was over. Bobby came crashing through the door towards the living room. The sight of Carlos with red rings around his eyes was hysterical. It was definitely a Kodak moment. Quickly running back to his room, he retrieved his camera, turning it on and getting ready to take the photo before a voice stopped him.

"Robert Montez, what do you think you're doing?" Gabriella questioned the mischief twin.

Hiding the camera behind his back, he smiled and dragged out, "Nothing…"

Eyebrow raised, she queried, "Really? So if I told you to bring your hands out in front, I wouldn't find a camera?"

Dropping the camera behind him, he shouted, "No" as the camera dropped to the floor, hoping to drain out the crash of the priceless camera dropping. "Shit" He quickly shoved his hands out in front in order to cover the sight of his mother.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw the camera in pieces. She looked up at Bobby as he slowly walked towards to the bathroom nodding, "Okay then, I'll just go take my shower now." Before dashing off into a sprint.

The door banged shut as Carlos screamed awake. Giving an exhausted sigh, Gabriella closed her eyes and sat down on the couch, slowly.

**hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm**

By eight, the boys were down in the lobby and off to school. Gabriella was also down by the lobby. Flashes and screams could be heard though the glass and photographers tried to get through. Apparently, word got around that Troy Bolton was getting married. Jeez, weren't they quick.

Anyways, with her back turned, she failed to notice two figures approach her. "Gabi!" Sharpay squealed with excitement. The blonde and her beau whom she had not seen in five years was standing in front of her. Sharpay had not changed one bit nor had Zeke. Last heard, Sharpay was doing successfully over in Hollywood while Zeke owned a well known bakery.

Seeing an old friend brought back many memories. Almost too much.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not much but like I said, I don't really know what to write anymore. With so many new stories coming out, not to mention a lot of them are kinda like this one. Its hard to write something original. Also, check out my new story, 'Super Spy Sleepover'. **

**Remember to review and please post me a message if you're willing to help out on this story.**


End file.
